


Было у отца три сына

by fandom Anything Retro 2020 (Anything_Retro), Helen_scram



Category: Robin of Sherwood (TV 1984)
Genre: Elf Culture & Customs, Elf/Human relationship, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Mystical Creatures
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything_Retro/pseuds/fandom%20Anything%20Retro%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helen_scram/pseuds/Helen_scram
Summary: This story explains a lot.
Relationships: Herne/Margaret of Gisburne
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Anything Retro 2020 драбблы и мини G - PG-13





	Было у отца три сына

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Каждый выбирает по себе](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/651166) by Zhenjka. 



> Работа вдохновлена этим скриншотом /This work was inspired by this screenshot:  
> 
> 
>   
> 

Херн досадливо побился рогами о дерево. Ствол осуждающе загудел. Спохватившись, Херн стащил оленью голову. За столько лет он так привык носить ее на себе, что даже порой забывал о ней. Правда, сейчас идея изображать оленьего бога уже не казалась такой веселой, как раньше. Но он все же предпочитал не рисковать являться людям в истинном обличье и объявлять, кто он такой на самом деле. Эльфов не любили и боялись, выдумывали про них немыслимые истории, пугали ими малышей и неразумных молодых матерей. Они-де подменяют детей. Ну да, надо же их народу вновь завладеть землей, когда-то принадлежавшей им безраздельно. На войне все средства хороши, собственно, они всюду хороши, главное — добиться желаемого. И если не удается победить в открытом бою, нужно искать обходные пути. Но этот оказался не самым удачным. Люди охотились на таких подменышей, пытались отыскать их и уничтожить. А вот выход, который нашел он, показался ему совершенно блестящим. Нужно не менять младенцев, подкладывая людям детей эльфов, а оплодотворять их женщин своим семенем. Пусть рожают полукровок, эльфы-отцы сумеют потом пробудить в них эльфийское сознание.

Выбранная им женщина была очень хороша. Достойная мать для его будущего сына. Она оказалась замужем и влюблена. Правда, не в мужа, но это было даже к лучшему. Зачаровать ее, приняв облик возлюбленного, было легко, благо, тот не пылал ответной страстью той же силы и не стремился к частым свиданиям, иначе обман мог бы вскрыться.

Нелюбимый муж отправился в военный поход, и вскоре пришло известие о его гибели. Молодая вдова ликовала. Она хотела, чтобы они поженились. Он не возражал, для него людские обряды не имели никакого значения, и раз она соглашалась отдаться только в качестве законной супруги — пусть будут «священные узы», пожалуйста! Венчаться в церкви они, конечно, не могли, но выход нашелся, он всегда находился. Ее вполне устроил тайный брак, благословленный жрецом языческого божества у заветного дерева на лесной поляне, и к внезапному возвращению будто бы погибшего мужа она уже носила в себе плод их связи.

Он вспомнил об этой истории спустя почти двадцать лет, когда его в очередной раз одолела скука, и ему вдруг захотелось узнать о судьбе своего первенца. Розыск привел его в центральную часть Англии, и он поселился в Шервудском лесу, выдавая себя за Кернунноса. А так как звучание их имен было схожим, предпочел называться собственным.

Роль рогатого бога была несложной, ему мало что пришлось менять в манере поведения и образе жизни в отличие от внешности. Ведь когда-то именно эльфов считали светлыми духами леса, дружественными людям. В общем, они и не были им враждебны, пока те не пожелали захватить себе всю Землю, стать единственной господствующей расой. И вот настало время повернуть колесо.

Сына Херн узнал сразу и остался доволен: его порода! Высокий, золотоволосый, светлоглазый, конечно, он не был так прекрасен, как чистокровный эльф, но Херн надеялся, что все же достаточно хорош, чтобы привлечь человеческих женщин и дать многочисленное потомство. Но с этим как-то не задалось. Редкие робкие попытки отпрыска завязать какие-либо отношения местными жительницами с негодованием отвергались. Что-то в нем их, видимо, отпугивало, а пользоваться эльфийской способностью очаровывать он не умел.

Впрочем, он был еще слишком молод. Следовало немного подождать, и Херн остался в Шервуде — присматривать. А пока можно было поиграть с людьми. Как весь его народ, Херн любил музыку и танцы, ему нравились празднества, устраиваемые в его честь, он наслаждался поклонением, которым его окружили. А чтобы было еще веселей, он решил усыновить какого-нибудь человеческого парня и подбивать его на всякие проделки. Херн знал, как лучше всего воздействовать на людей: нужно только выражаться туманнее, и каждый поймет сказанное тобой так, как ему больше подходит.

Но осуществление задуманного оказалось скорее работой, заниматься которой эльфы не любили, чем игрой. Названый сын вдруг сосредоточился на противостоянии с родным. Он будто все время пытался что-то доказать и Херну, и своим дружкам, и всей округе, как бы восклицая: смотри, отец, смотрите все — я лучше, я умнее, ловчее, прекраснее. Пришлось от него избавиться, заменив на следующего.

Херн чувствовал: им обоим хотелось убить его отпрыска, очень хотелось. Особенно первому приемышу. Со вторым было легче: наученный горьким опытом Херн сразу внушил ему запрет. Не то чтобы он всерьез опасался за жизнь сына, он видел, что тот унаследовал легендарную живучесть своего народа: его топили, расстреливали из арбалета и лука, он горел в огне, но всякий раз восстанавливался. Однако осторожность не бывает излишней, особенно, когда нужно что-то скрывать.

Годы шли, а ничего не получалось, как мыслилось. Кажется, он понял, в чем состояла сила людей: они были слишком самостоятельны, слишком непредсказуемы. Играть с приемными сыновьями надоело, и Херн махнул рукой на младшего, пусть идет своей дорогой. Пришла пора всерьез заняться собственным отпрыском, чтобы не упустить его окончательно. Что будет запредельно трудно, Херн прекрасно понимал, он уже знал, изучил до тонкостей натуру сына: вспыльчивый, упрямый, самоуверенный и серьезный. В нем не было озорства и веселой лихости, в его мире существовало только черное и белое. Ни воображения, ни веры в чудеса.

Херн вновь ощутил укол разочарования, вспомнив, каким провалом обернулась его первая попытка контакта. Да, тот услышал голоса деревьев, услышал зов, но не принял его, хуже того, отверг с ужасом и отвращением.

Херн был вынужден признать: сын оставался человеком. Да у приемных было гораздо больше эльфийских черт характера, чем у его собственной плоти и крови! Если бы не одна особенность внешности, Херн бы, пожалуй, даже засомневался в отцовстве. Рост, телосложение, цвет волос и глаз, все это было важными, однако, не уникальными признаками. Но уши эльфов — самая узнаваемая, главная деталь, отличающая их расу от остальных. Их невозможно изменить, невозможно не узнать. Уши были настоящими. Правильными. И это давало надежду.


End file.
